First kiss
by Jayeliwood
Summary: AU, now a series oneshots. What if their first kiss wasn't their first kiss at all? What if it really was more than a dream? What if this was the future? Inspired by the DVD! EPOV, APOV,BPOV, EMpov and more to come!
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING!!!: _** There is a mild spoiler in this. If you haven't gotten the DVD yet, and have not watched the deleted scenes or extended scenes, you may not want to read this. This really effects nothing though. I simply want you guys to know if you want it a complete surprise, don't read! Otherwise, go ahead....

**I'd like to thank my girls for being wonderful and worrying about me about the past few months and the fifth especially. You are all very awesome. **

_**So, this is an alternative universe. What if their first kiss in her bedroom or the meadow (depending on which first one you're going on, book or movie) was not really their first kiss? Is there more to the reason of why Edward is so nervous to be affection with Bella?**_

_Beautiful, simply beautiful_, I thought as I watched her fingers curl and uncurl in the darkness of her bedroom. Her plump mouth was open, soft panting breaths passing rapidly through them every three seconds exactly. _Yes, I kept time._ I could see the frantic movements of her eyes behind the thin flesh of her eyelids. She was very obviously dreaming.

I was hoping that by coming here tonight that I would be able to see into her mind. That perhaps in her sleepy state her mind would be unguarded and open for me to explore. I wanted a glimpse into that beautiful head of hers. I needed to see something. Anything. But, still there was nothing. Nothing at all.

I was already in love with her. I couldn't change that now, even if I so wished to. I barely knew this _human_ girl. This human _child_. And, yet I could do nothing to change my feelings towards her.

I felt like a pervert as I watched her sleep, her legs barely covered by the soft purple comforter. The deliciously creamy flesh of her soft thighs practically glowed in the moonlight. My eyes followed the inside line of her legs to the very top, tracing over the fabric of her plain, and beautifully innocent, white panties. I continued the path up her stomach to the tops of her firm breasts. Her thin brown tank top did little to hide anything from me. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. _Bad, very bad. So beautiful._

A deep sigh and a soft jerking of her hands pulled me out of my thoughts. How badly I wanted to know what she was thinking. How badly I wanted to know her very dreams.

That would probably never happen though. She would never willingly tell me and it didn't seem like I'd ever be able to read her thoughts. She probably hated me anyway. I made it that way. It was the best way. The only way. Otherwise, I could kill her. I would end up killing her, _who was I kidding?_

So, I would suffer in silence. And, I was a glutton for punishment. I needed to suffer. I had to watch her.

"Oh..." She panted out. Her thighs rubbed together, her hands sliding above her head on the bed and onto her pillow as her back arched upwards. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was dreaming about. It didn't help that I could smell her arousal in the air, thick and sweet. Well, I suppose she was a normal teenager after all. Erotic dreams were normal.

"Oh, Bella..." I groaned softly to myself, unable to stop the words from passing my lips. She was going to kill me. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly. I wanted her as a man wanted a woman. And, knowing that Bella as well had such desires, even if they weren't for me, made it all that much worse for me.

"Oh, oh, oh..." a small smile passed over her lips, her toes curling as her legs stretched, further pulling the blanket off of her body.

I should have left. Glutton or not. I ran my fingers roughly through my hair. I didn't realize she was so vocal in her sleep. It made it so much worse. Or, better. I wasn't sure at this point.

"Uh, Edward..."

I knew I heard what I did. I had perfect hearing. Didn't mean I believed it though. Did she see me? No, she was still very much asleep. So, was she dreaming about me? Was her dream different then I first thought? But, then her aroma...

"Yes, Edward... please."

"Oh, shit..." I cursed. I hardly ever did. But, this was a special occasion. I moved to leave, turning my back to her and going towards the window.

"Edward?" Her voice was different from before when she spoke. The light flicked behind me, shining dimly in the tiny room. I faced her then, panting for some reason. The emotions, the aroma, it was too thick in the room. It was too much for me.

Before I could even realize I was walking I was at the edge of her bed, standing over her. Her big brown doe eyes were wide with surprise, her heart beat so loud that it echoed in the room. Or, at least, it seem to for me. It's all I could hear besides her heavy breathing.

How she moved so fast, I had no idea. Bella launched herself forward, her fingers wrapping into the collar of my shirt. Her body pressed against mine as she balanced herself on her knees. Her other hand wrapped around the back of my neck, lacing her fingers with my hair.

I was on fire.

_I might as well get use to it,_ I thought. I was going to burn in hell for this anyway.

Her mouth found mine, her soft lips melding to my own. I had no idea why I let her pull me down the way she did. Maybe I was too weak to resist. Maybe I was too distracted. Maybe it was all a lie and I simply wanted to be on top of her, feel her body against mine. But, no matter the reason, suddenly I was on top of her, her long leg wrapping it around my waist as my hand gripped her creamy flesh, urging it higher on my hip.

I was degrading her body doing this to her. I couldn't stop though. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting my beautifully fresh forbidden fruit. She sucked me in eagerly, her back arching up, forcing her chest against mine. I slipped my fingers just underneath the fabric of her panties and gripping her tender ass, feeling for the first time the flesh of a woman this way.

Harder and harder we kissed. I felt her fingers go desperately into my hair, holding me to her with as much strength she could find. As if I could pull away from her now. My hips ground against hers, both of Bella's legs wrapping around my waist now. The sensation was too good.

"Edward!" She gasped against my mouth. Breathy and wanting, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

My lips press more firmly to hers._ Hungry._ I was so hungry for her.

Her grip on me began to loosen slowly, her mouth slowly stopping it's sweet ministrations. But, I couldn't. I couldn't stop. I needed her so badly. I needed her more than anything in the world. I needed her more than blood.

And then her hand dropped limply to the bed.

I jerked away. Had I killed her? Did my first kiss end up killing the only creature I would ever love? I began to frantically touch her face, her neck, her chest, trying to check for signs of life. As every millisecond passed I began to hate myself more.

Bella thankfully gasped for breath, sucking it deep into her chest.

Of course. I was an idiot. I might have needed her more than blood but there was something she needed far more than me. Oxygen.

I crawled off of her quickly, scurrying away like the monster I was. I was so ashamed of myself. Would she remember this? Would she wake in a few moments and go tell her father, the chief of police? Had I once again ruined everything?

I thought quickly, trying to figure out what to do. She obviously had very vivid dreams. Perhaps I could make this appear to be a dream. I swiftly cover her body with her blanket once more, switching off the light. I looked around, trying to figure out if I had to change anything else. I couldn't see anything.

I went to leave again. But I still couldn't. I was such a fool. I couldn't believe I did that to her. Yet, I couldn't regret learning how she felt against me. It was the single best feeling in the world. I would cherish it until the day of my death. But, I knew one very important thing.

This could never happen again.

I licked my lips, savoring her taste. Sugar sweet. I clenched my fists at my sides, trying to resist the urge to crawl on top of her again. But, the motivation was the fact that now, now I proved to myself that I would kill her. I could kill her with a kiss. My love would kill her.

Her heart rate increased and I knew she was about to come to. I gave her one more fleeting glance as her eyelids fluttered open. I literally flew out of the room. I watched through the window, sitting on a branch on the tree outside, as she launched herself up on the bed, flicking on the light again. She looked around, her eyes searching for me. When she couldn't find me Bella sighed heavily. I couldn't understand the frown that tugged at her lips.

Slowly she laid back in the bed, the sadness in her face still there. With wary fingers she ran her hand over her face, blowing out a breath. Bella rolled to her side, curling on herself a bit before turning off the lamp. After several minutes she slipped back to sleep, her thumping heart slow with the calm.

I let out a breath, relieved. But, I was also confused. She seemed so sad. Why? What made her so sad? Was it because the dream ended or because of the dream itself? Did she feel embarrassed? I hated not knowing why.

_I would just have to watch her every night until I found out the reason,_ I told myself.

Yes, I was a glutton indeed.

_**This is going to be a long AN, I apologize. Feel free to skip lol. **_

**So, before you ask, no, I'm not off hiatus yet. More like I'm taking a hiatus from my life for a bit lol. **

**So, I got the DVD last night and watched all the extended and deleted scenes first. I must say that I am disappointed there wasn't more of them. I also wish there was a blooper real or something. If you're wondering which deleted scene the idea for this came from, it's the one 'The first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen."**

**I want to thank everyone for their wonderful messages, sending me congrats! There was literally hundreds and I want to apologize for not responding to all of them! I was overwhelmed. I was still in the hospital and I had my husband open up my email (I couldn't sit up, too much pain and too many pain meds lol) and there was literally 200 of them. Vivi wasn't even 24 hours old. **

**For those who are curious, yes, I did have the baby. She was in the NICU for 11 days almost, but only because she was jaundice and they wanted to be careful since she was slightly premature. (By a week) She is healthy (lol if still not a little red from the jaundice) and a sweetie! She's already got a huge personality and sleeping close to 4 or 5 hours at a time at night. (Not too bad for a baby under 3 weeks, huh?) So, if everything keeps going good I should be back on the ff wagon very soon. But, don't be surprised if you see other one shots from me before that. Getting the DVD gave me a lot of wonderful ideas that I want to explore. **

**Also, for those who are interested, and since I'm a bit of a tease I wanted to let you guys know to keep an eye out for my new story when I come off hiatus. I have to say, I love it.( I especially love the fact that it's almost done lol) It's my first venture into angst. I believe I'm going to call it Walking away, but that may change. **

**So, beside the insanely long AN, what did you think? Would you guys like more one shots like this? I want to know if this may be something you are interested in. **


	2. First Visions

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank everyone for their awesome reviews! You guys said you were interested so here it is, another one shot inspired by the movie. See if you can pick out what inspired it and I'll let you know at the end!**

**First Visions**

It was a fairly normal day in Forks, boring and bland. But, the classrooms were alive with chatter. The most exciting news of the year, sadly enough. Apparently there was some new girl by the name of Isabella and all the little boys were fawning over her. I had heard of her arrival but I hadn't seen it personally.

The first time I saw her was in the cafeteria, sitting with that idiot Jessica and the quiet Angela girl. She seemed so out of place and nervous. I could understand her feelings. I felt that on a daily basis, though for different reasons. I peered over at Jasper who was standing tall and straight beside me, watching the humans carefully. He must have not been getting too many overwhelming emotions from her or he'd be asking to sit in the jeep already. Sometimes the emotions of these children was far too much to handle. Not that I blamed him in the least. I could completely understand being overwhelmed by your gift. It happened to me often and at the worst possible times.

After lunch I sat in sixth period, bored. I had done Spanish four different times now. I spoke it better than the teacher did. There was no reason to pay attention. I twirled my pen around, simply trying to entertain myself. My mind wondering aimlessly, tuning out the world around me.

And then it hit me with such overpowering force that I nearly fell from my chair. I gasped, placing my hand on my throat as my eyes glazed over.

_So sweet. Too sweet. His mind repeated the words over and over again. It was too much. He needed so much more. He was so hungry. So unsatisfied. _

_Beautiful, such beautiful prey. Such a lovely little meal. _

_The girl, Isabella, nervous and shy sat at the lab table, trying not to look at Edward but failing. She was peeking at him through her eyelashes and the curtain of her long brown hair. It was obvious that she found him attractive. But he didn't notice that. The only thing he saw was the long slender column of her ivory neck and the throbbing vein that pulsed at the nape. _

_So much blood._

_He couldn't take it any longer. He launched himself forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, his mouth finding it's way easily to the vein. One of his hands slipped underneath her shirt and pressed against the spot where her beating heart sped up. He wanted to feel it as she died. He wanted to feel it slow beneath his finger tips. _

_Isabella struggled weakly against him, a loud groan escaping him as he continued to suck her down with large gulps. Her legs and arms flailed for a moment before she submitted to him, and to her fate._

_She was going to die. And at the hands of the beautiful Greek God that she so longed for a moment again. _

_Her body was almost completely dry by the time anyone figured out what was going on. And then the real blood bath would begin. _

I panted heavily in my seat, simply thankful that I was in the back. No one even notice me. I hated when visions came like that. Then another hit, slapping me just as hard.

_Bella threw her head back in laughter, holding onto to Edward with both arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He was spinning her wildly, her blue dress twirling around her. Her feet, one of which was in a cast set, on top of Edward's. It reminded me of a child dancing with a father. _

_They stopped suddenly, their eyes locking. A lazy smile spread over his lips. "Beautiful," he muttered. _

_A wicked blush spread across her cheeks and he felt the hunger grow in him. But, not for her blood. For her mouth, her kiss, simply for her. _

_He was in love with her. _

_Ever so slowly, Isabella leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He didn't hesitate to return it. Fire and ice, lips melding together. He jokingly wondered why they didn't create fog when they coupled this way. _

I closed my eyes, confused. What would have it go from one extreme to the other? Which one would happen? How could either happen?

"_Uh... Edward!" She panted, her head lulled back. Her curly hair spilled across her naked back, sticking to it more and more as she began to sweat. _

_They were both completely nude as they stood together, her back against a wall. Her legs were wrapped around his body, her arms encircling his neck as she simply tried to hold on. He gripped her bottom, forcing himself into her with a feral growl. _

"_Bella... my Bella..." He growled possessively as his mouth descended onto her neck. I wasn't sure if it was in kiss or in biting. It was hard to tell as I watched her mouth open and a loud groan escape. _

The visions were beginning to meld into one another.

_Biting, kissing, sex, laughter, moaning... It swirled around my head. But everything involved Edward and this Bella. Who was this girl?_

_I saw flashes of the family. Together and strong, then at each others throats. I also saw dashes of other people as well, ones I did not know. _

_I saw smiling and tears. _

_I saw screaming and shouting. _

_I saw danger and fear._

_I saw death and new life. _

_I saw overwhelming and painful love._

_I saw marriage and happiness._

_But every second, every scene, it was revolving around Edward and this Isabella._

I blinked my eyes rapidly, thankful that it was over. I couldn't handle another one like that. They would think I was having a seizure. I placed a hand on my neck, rubbing it as I tried to calm my nerves. I could feel the buzzing at the base of my skull and I wished that like a human I could take something for it.

A second later I felt a buzzing at my hip. It took a moment to realize what it was, still frazzled. I slipped my hand into my pocket, pulling out my blackberry and hiding it under the desk. Jasper had sent me a text.

It was simple and to the point, just like Jasper. He was in the next room over, in history class and I knew he could feel the rush of confusion and the tide of other emotions as I came down from my vision high.

"_Is everything alright?"_ He wrote simply.

I pursed my lips, thinking about that question.

"_Yes. Edward is just deciding our future..."_

**So? Can you guess which DVD special feature inspired this? If not, it's the Vampire kiss montage. If you haven't seen it, lol or your special edition isn't as special as others (like mine, I was pissed) you can go to youtube and watch. You'll see it at the very end. (I tried to make his hand placement more... innocent, if that's the word for it)**

**I just wanted to let you know the deals with these. Anything I post on this is inspired by the DVD and it's special features. I will let you know what inspires it. These will just be posted as they come and will vary in length and POV. It's just for fun. **

**I wanted to thank my wonderful girlfriend thespoiltone for giving me the idea for this! She didn't even mean to. All she said was 'I see why that wasn't in the movie... maybe if it was one of Alice's visions.' You're an inspiration and don't even know it. (If you're in a naughty mood and haven't checked out her wonderful story, you should. Muahah, be warned, it is dark.)**

**Last but not least I wanted to give a HUGE thanks to the wonderful girls of Forks. I meant to yesterday but I forgot. My ans on that were insane. They were amazing and sent me the cutest twilight onesie and a t-shirt for my older daughter. Yes, from actual Forks Washington! You guys didn't really have to do that but I absolutely love it. Vivian is actually wearing her 'Future Spartan' one now. (I've taken pictures and they will be on facebook soon lol)**

**So, beside another crazy long AN, do you like? Would you like another? (Yes, I still have ones swirling around. So, I'd put on alert if I were you!)**


	3. First Desires

**First Desire**

**Bella**

The woods had become our place. We were ourselves completely here. No worries about families, human or vampire, school, norms... I never felt more free than when I was with Edward in the woods.

We had taken to going almost every day after school. Charlie was rather random about his times arriving at home and I wasn't completely ready to have Edward meet him. Not because of Edward, because of Charlie. Just like every father, he wasn't that friendly towards the idea of his little girl dating a boy.

Edward was walking behind me, hands in his pockets with the dead leaves crunching under his feet. I still felt nervous around him, I had to admit. Not because he was a vampire, but because I was so... in love with him. I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

I had never been particularly good at flirting. I wasn't sure how to do it. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way. I wanted to make him smile. I wanted him to feel... I wasn't sure how. I wanted him to know my adoration towards him. Most of all, I wanted to kiss him again.

_I would do or say anything for that to happen again. _It didn't happen nearly enough for my tastes.

"You seem lost in thought..." Edward mused, longing in his voice.

"Just thinking," I mumbled, not really wanting to admit my thoughts to him. He sighed heavily, walking a bit closer to me.

"Tell me, please?" He asked. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. His eyes were practically pleading with me. So, I spouted the first thing that came to mind. It was amazing the power his eyes had over me.

"Have you ever thought that you were messing with the fates? That maybe my number was up when I was almost hit by the van?"

He lazily pulled his hands from his pockets, placing them on my hips. I held in a gasp, his ice cold hands just barely sliding up my shirt as he held me in place. My feet stopped moving as my eyes looked up into his. A crooked smirk came across his lips, his golden eyes dancing in the dim light that filtered through the trees.

"Bella, your number was up the first time I met you." He said in his velvety voice, a shiver running down my spine as he spoke. Before I could open my mouth to respond I felt myself being pulled back.

He fell back onto the forest floor, taking me with him. I gave a little squeal as I lost my balance and landed on top of him. He chuckled softly, a larger grin coming over his handsome features. It made him all that more beautiful.

I rolled beside Edward and propped myself to the side. I was practically on top of him, my face hovering over his. He looked so damn smug. He was proud of himself, I could tell. His smile was glorious though.

My leg moved of it's own accord, going over his thigh and between his legs as I adjusted myself so I was a little more on top of him. I bit my lip before bringing my finger to my mouth, nibbling on the tip as I thought of ways to get him back. I watched as his eyes followed my hand, his lips parting and a soft gush of breath leaving his mouth as my flesh went into my mouth.

"Want a taste?" I asked in a low tone, a blush coming across my cheeks.

His smile grew wider as his eyes went a bit darker, an emotion I couldn't understand dancing across them. "Mm, yeah."

I brought my finger hesitantly to his lips, running it over them gently before he surprised me by sucking the digit into his mouth. Slightly cool and moist, his tongue swirled over the tip before drawing it in between his teeth.

They weren't sharp as I expected them to be. I would have thought it would have been like razors, but I was pleasantly wrong.

His eyes locked with mine, smoldering intensely up at me. He flicked his tongue over the tip, causing the most delicious stirring in the pit of my stomach. It was beyond butterflies. I gasped softly as he did it again, the feeling in my stomach radiating wonderful down to my thighs and up to my chest. I'm sure my cheeks were the colors of tomatoes as he let my finger go.

I automatically brought the finger to my mouth, sucking it gently. I could taste him on me, sweet almost to the extreme. He tasted so damn good.

"Fragile little human," he mused as once again his eyes went to my mouth.

"I am not as fragile as you think." I replied back to him confidently. I knew I was right.

"You are more delicate than blown glass, love."

He was so overly protected. I couldn't understand why. He had been around humans for years. He had to know that they were that breakable. I had to prove to him that I was no different. I shift quickly, moving my weight so I was on top of him completely, my knee between his legs and the other resting beside his thigh. I placed my hands on his shoulders, hovering above him. My hair fell between us like a curtain, shutting out the world. "I'm tougher than you give me credit for."

He slid his hands from my waist to my shoulders. Ever so carefully he traced his fingers down the underside of my arms, coming to rest at my wrists. "Oh, are you now?" He said teasingly.

I nodded, smiling wildly. I began to lower my mouth to his, but before I could realize I was on my back and he was hovering over me, my wrists pinned above my head in one of his large hands. Edward brought his other hand to my face, tracing his fingers over my lips. His weight was pleasant above me, his hips resting between my thighs.

"So fragile. So delicate. So lovely." He whispered, his face lowering painfully slow towards mine.

I hated the fact that I could not reach up and grab his hair, force his mouth to mine. I wanted to feel him so badly. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I strained to lift my head up but he was still out of reach.

"Edward, please..." I whimpered, my eyes half lidded as they gazed at his mouth. It curled into that amazingly sexy crooked smile that I had come to love so much. He was simply teasing me.

"Please what?" He said teasingly. I watched as his eyes flicked to my lips, his tongue unconsciously going to his own lips to lick them, moistening them in preparation.

"Kiss me..." I breathed.

"What was that? I didn't hear that." He said once again teasingly, his face coming an inch closer, but still out of range of my mouth. How did he have such self control? It wasn't fair.

"Kiss. Me." I growled angrily, getting frustrated. I wrapped my legs around him, trying with all my might to get him lower to me. He didn't move. "Please," I whined.

He chuckled, pecking at my lips once. "Like that?" Edward said teasingly.

"Edward!"

His laugh rumbled above me, his chest vibrating against mine. Swooping forward, he more firmly pressed his mouth against mine. I moaned in satisfaction as his sweet mouth melded to mine. My legs relaxed and dropped to the side, my feet landing flat on the ground.

He groaned as it became more and more intense. His hand released my wrists and went to my jaw, holding it in place while he kissed. My fingers automatically went to his hair, trying with all my might to tug him towards me.

Sucking so gently, he brought my bottom lip into his mouth. Edward ran his tongue over it, flicking it ever so tenderly. I gasped, my breath catching in my throat as my eyes closed tightly. "Oh, Bella... sweet beautiful fragile Isabella..."

There was so much longing in his voice, it was almost heartbreaking. I opened my eyes slowly to see him looking down at me, his face so serious. His eyes had gotten a little darker, almost black now. I lifted up on my elbows, my eyes never moving away from his.

I traced his jaw with my fingertips. "Edward, I love you so much."

His face was less serious as he began to smile, but his eyes were still intense. "And, I you, my angel."

I pressed my lips against his, holding myself up by wrapping my arms around his neck. His arm wrapped around my back, pulling me fully up against him, our chests pressed tightly against another. His free hand drifted to my knee, pulling it by the back of it until it wrapped around his hip.

And that's when I felt it. I gasped as I felt him against me. _All of him._ Never before had I felt a man this way. I wasn't even sure Edward... _could, well you know..._ I felt silly thinking that now. I was wrong. I was very happy to be wrong.

He nuzzled my neck, taking in a deep breath. "What are you thinking about now?"

I flushed at the prospect of telling him the dirty thoughts on my mind. I bit my lip and shook my head. He pulled back and smirked, as if he already knew. "You do know I hate when you do that? I want to know... "

I shook my head again, refusing to tell him. I couldn't tell him this. It was too embarrassing.

Truth be told I had never really thought about boys that much. Well, I had but not in this way. But, with Edward it was different and now all I could think about was him. His hands, his mouth, his stomach, his eyes, his body sliding over mine as he kissed me passionately, his teeth gently nipping at my neck...

I let out a heavy sigh, my cheeks getting hotter. He groaned, hating my lack of response. "Bella, love, tell me. It can't be all that bad."

_If he only knew_, I mused as I gazed up at his face. His lips were merely inches away and it would have been so easy to reach up to kiss him again. I shook my head defiantly. I didn't want him to know I was this way. He was, at times, very conservative while at others, he was a normal, or as close to normal as he got, male. I wasn't sure I wanted to push him.

He growled playfully, the frustration dancing in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, scattering kisses up my jawline until he reached my ear. "Tell me."

"Edward," I whined embarrassedly. "I can't..."

"Why not? I want to know what's making you blush that deliciously pink." He smiled crookedly at me. I knew he was trying to charm me on purpose. _Dazzling vampire bastard_. It almost worked too. I bit my lip and shook my head. He groaned loudly, sounding like a dejected child. "Tell me!"

"No!" I replied quickly, feeling the heat all over my body, but most of began to pool where I felt him between my thighs.

"Stubborn fragile human," he muttered almost angrily.

I sighed heavily. I couldn't have him angry at me. I pursed my lips for a moment, building up the courage to have the next words leave my mouth. "I'd rather show you..."

He looked completely confused for a second, his eyes going wide as my mouth launched towards his. We connected in a heated kiss, my head falling back against the ground. My hips ground against him, feeling an amazing friction between us and our jeans. I groaned against his mouth, wanting him, all of him.

My arms unwrapped from his neck and slid down his shoulders and then his back. He let out a heavy breath through his nose as the kiss deepened, became quicker and more demanding. I had to feel his flesh. I wanted to feel his skin so badly against mine. So, with gentle fingertips I nudge his shirt up, placing my palms flat against his back.

He growled against my mouth, an animal like sound. I wasn't sure if that was a warning to stop or a sign that he enjoyed it. I hoped that it was the fact that he enjoyed it because I was not going to stop. I couldn't now.

I wrapped both legs around his waist, my palms sliding up his muscular and tight back. His skin was hard and smooth, ice beneath my fiery touch. His hips pressed forward sharply as my nails dragged down his back, only stopping at the edge of pant's line.

One second he was on top of me, the next he was ten feet away, standing up. One hand pulled at the hair at the back of his neck, the other hand his hip as he looked down at the ground, a large frown on his face.

"Edward, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

He ignored me, speaking slowly and in a controlled tone. "Bella, it's getting very late. I need to get you home. Charlie will get worried."

I sighed heavily knowing there was no room for argument. I got up slowly, brushing the leaves off of me. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to get up yet. I wanted him back on top of me, kissing me. I was probably pouting like a child but I couldn't find it in me to care. I turned and began to walk back towards the Volvo. A second later I felt him behind me. Not touching me, but there.

"You know I do it for you own good, Bella." He whispered sadly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I replied sulkily.

"I do this for your own good. Your safety is the most important thing in the world to me." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed my cheek lightly. "I will do anything to keep you safe."

_As I would find out all too soon, that was the story of my life... _

**So, another one for you guys! I really like doing all of these from different POVs. I was actually intending to write the one I have an idea for in Em's POV but this came out first. If you can't tell this is from the deleted scenes. I'm not sure what the name of it is, but it's easy to find on youtube. You'll know if when you see it. **

**I want to thank thespoiltone for helping me figure out the ending. I was slightly stuck. It's so nice to have another pair of eyes sometime! **

**Keep a look out for another soon. We'll see if I actually get a chance to write it lol**

**One last thing. I'm thinking about starting a personal thread on twilighted, but I'm not sure. I put up a poll to ask, would you guys check it out? Go and vote to let me know!**


	4. First impressions

**First Impressions**

**Emmett**

I waited impatiently by the door of Edward's Volvo, waiting for him to arrive and wishing that I had a key to this damn thing so I could let myself in. I was get frustrated. He was usually one of the first ones out, so most of the time it wasn't an issue. I needed to get home though. I had a history project on the civil war and I was trying to figure out a way to con Jasper into doing all of the work. I figured once I got him talking, it would practically write itself. And, if I acted stupid enough, he really would end up writing it. That wouldn't be too hard. Everyone just assumed I was the idiot half the time anyway, even the people that knew better. Besides, Jasper was never happy with how the books taught it. He felt the need to correct them.

Edward finally stalked from the school, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. He was... _pissed_. Completely pissed. I hadn't seen him this angry in years. He was more angry than the time when I... Well, I wouldn't think about that again. I didn't want to make it worse. The anger wasn't directed towards me and I didn't want to change that.

"What the hell is your problem?" I whispered, glaring at him. He looked like an angry monster about to kill everything in sight. If he didn't reign it in soon, he'd expose us.

He placed both of his hands on the roof, like he was bracing himself for impact. He was taking heavy and slow breaths, trying to calm himself. "Nothing." He lied. Edward was such a shit liar when he didn't focus.

Just then a very sweet scent wafted by and a beautiful and pretty sexy young girl came stomping passed us, obviously angry as well. Edward's head snapped towards her, watching her as she walked towards a rusted red truck. _Who the hell is that?_ I thought to myself.

"Isabella Swan, Bella." He muttered. Ah, so that is why he was mad. No doubt he was the reason she was so pissed. Edward was talented in that way.

"Nice," I mumbled as I examined her ass as she practically stumbled towards the hunk of junk she called a ride. Her jeans weren't overly tight but I could make out the fine details: the curves, what style of underwear she wore...Well, those were the most important ones. His eyes went back towards me, blacker than midnight. Not the right thing to say apparently.

"You're a pig." He growled angrily, his words almost a hiss.

"What? Do you like her?" I said, gaping at him. How could he like a human? Why would he like a human?

"No, not at all." He gripped the roof tighter. Once again he was lying. Edward was easier to read than he thought.

She got into the truck and slammed the door as hard as she possibly could before throwing her backpack onto the seat. Tiny flicks of paint scattered to the ground and I almost laughed. I could hear her give a little scream, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. _Well, doesn't he know how to leave an impression on a broad. _

He growled softly at my thoughts, reaffirming what I already figured out. He liked her. He wanted her. And badly.

"Edward, she's not one of us!" I threatened, giving him a meaningful glance.

"Yes, I realize that." He hissed before flinging his door open violently. "That fact is more apparent to me than you'll ever know." I'm surprised the thing didn't come off the hinges. Rose would have been pissed if he broke the car. She worked hard on that thing. He would have to deal with her if he did, not me.

"Shut up and get in," he growled angrily.

"What's your rush?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"JUST GET IN!" Edward growled viciously before slipping down into the silver car and revving up the engine. If I didn't get in soon he was actually going to leave me. Not that it would have been a huge deal, I could have ran home. It was just the fact that he would that was annoying.

I climbed in and the door had barely shut before I was inside. He hit the gas and was out of the parking lot in seconds. I'm surprised he didn't hit some bystanders. I almost snickered at the thoughts of Grand Theft Auto, but I kept myself in control. He took a turn to the right, hard, and slammed me into the glass. I could hear it strain against my weight. He was driving crazier than usual and I was not going to the cause of vehicular damage.

"Jesus, Edward. What the hell happened?" I bellowed, holding onto the 'oh shit' handles for dear life, or would be if I were alive. Edward snorted at my thoughts, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, the plastic beginning to creak.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said, I'm leaving. I can't stay."

"Why the hell can you not stay, Edward?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his dramatics. "Is it because of the Swan girl? What the hell did she do to you? She's just a human."

"Just a human." He laughed humorlessly. "Just. Well, if I stay here she'll end up just a meal."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him, surprised. Edward was one of the strongest among us. Only Carlisle, and maybe Alice, rivaled his will. Rose and Esme never have tasted human, it's different for them, Edward had. He knew how sweet it could be, and yet, he held back. It was almost inspiring.

"I'm not strong enough." He whispered, glaring out onto the rain soaked road. "I want her, Emmett. I want to taste her blood. I want to drain her body dry. I want to feel her die in my arms."

"Edward, what the hell?" I breathed. "She can't be that-"

"Do you remember those women you told me about? H-h-how you wanted them? It wasn't a want anymore. It was a need. It still is. I need to have her." He stuttered out the words. I could tell at that moment he wished he had tears.

"You've resisted her this far." I pointed out. He couldn't have just smelled her. I mean, I saw her in the cafeteria earlier. He had to of at least caught a whiff then. That was hours ago. But, thinking about it, she had a rather unique scent I noticed. It was something I would have remembered.

"I have to leave." He repeated dejectedly.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No!" He shouted. "You have a life here. Live it. We'll meet up later. Maybe I just need some time alone... Maybe I have been around humans too long."

"Esme will never-"

"She doesn't have a choice." He stated firmly. He meant it. He would leave no matter what, no matter what we said. How we begged or pleaded. And, he wouldn't allow us to come. "I can't take you away, Emmett. You shouldn't have to move because of me."

"We've moved because of me, several times." I reminded him.

"I will not uproot everyone." He said lowly as he pulled up into the driveway, right in front of the house. He was out in a second, not worrying about anyone seeing him. I sat in the cab, trying to figure out what to say to him to get him to stay. Edward was stubborn though. Nothing would change that.

I heard a tapping on my window and saw Alice standing there, a small sad smile on her face. "Emmett, get out. He's leaving soon. Nothing we can say will do anything. No one can change his mind. He'll have to figure this out on his own."

"I don't want to lose my brother." I said softly as I climbed out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't." She nodded confidently. "Not for long anyway."

"I'll trust you," I smiled slightly before she turned and began to go towards the house. I knew she was going to talk to Edward. She always made him feel... _differently_. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. But, always different in the end. I began to follow, finally realizing that Jasper was standing beside me.

"What do you make of this?" I asked, taking the four steps up the porch.

"Edward is angry and upset, but most of all, he's confused. Like Alice said, he has to work it out. Edward is stubborn and willful. He will not be put down because of anyone, including himself." He replied in his southern drawl.

"What did Alice see exactly?" I asked as I opened the door. I allowed him to walk in front of me.

"A great many things."

"Now you sound like the psychic." I teased. I was never one to let things bother me that long. I trusted Alice and I knew how Edward could be. I would just have to trust in the end that it would work out.

"Well, I don't have to be psychic to know something for certain will not happen this afternoon." He said cryptically, his form moving towards the staircase towards his and Alice's room.

"And, what is that, oh great and powerful Jazz?" I rolled my eyes, using Alice's nickname for him. He wasn't the biggest fan of us using it. Apparently Alice was the only one allowed.

He walked up the stairs, taking each one carefully with his hand sliding up the rail. He let the words come slowly, for effect I'm sure. Edward wasn't the only one that liked to be dramatic in this family."That I will not be doing your homework for you."

I opened my mouth, annoyed. That little pixie ratted me out. "Well, fuck..." I moaned, hating that I'd have to do this meaningless crap once again. Jasper snickered above me, amused with my reaction. I felt another flare of anger towards Alice, and then towards him. I was not in the mood to have 'Crazy Family Theater' tonight and then do homework after. I sighed heavily. I went into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, waiting for what I was sure was about to happen.

_This should prove to be a fun night._

**So, I like this one. It's only the second thing I've written in Em's POV. I like Em as a character, not really as a leading man though. Nothing wrong with him, just too much of a big brother to be sexy I guess, so I couldn't do anything sexy with him. It doesn't have to be all sexy anyway. **

**I have more ideas still. Horrible, I know. I am suppose to be taking a break and I'm doing this. But, to tell you the truth, all but one of these was written in less than thirty minutes (editing for me takes a while though, if you count that) But this is super relaxing. It's been a while since I've just been inspired and wrote. It's been therapeutic.**

**Anyway, I'm in a piss poor mood. It's been a horrible night and this day isn't going to be much better. So, I hope you guys are better than me! And if not, I hope this chapter makes it a bit better. **


End file.
